Talk:The War for Landes Prime
Awesome! It's great to see this finally taking off! Jochannon (talk) 11:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Waaahhh....I feel left out. :( Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) How do you think I feel? :P Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 21:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ? If you're thing about the construction template, I don't know any construction templates that just say "this is under construction" without there being a mess of user code. If you do, replace the existing one by all means. If you mean that you feel left out of the list of forces, add your forces. No drama there. I'm not seeing the problem, but by all means, say and I'll fix if I can. [[User:Jed Revenant man|My name is Jed Revenant man, and this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 09:28, October 3, 2013 (UTC) lol, just razzlin yea...well anyhow you might wan't to talk to ghost she's debating taking out the Kabal and switching them out for our recent colab faction the Vanrakian Commune. says she can't she the Skewering Feather in this without Luvt essentially playing the troll charecter who ruins it all for everyone else. which i might say the commune certainly would have more beleivable reasons to get involved. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 09:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) nvm she already decided and the commune is in yessss! i mean this will be interesting >.> <.< DON'T JUDGE ME! Plaguenumber3 (talk) 09:42, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Can people like me add our factions or not its just id like to see my guard regiment doing stuff Commisar Wadders (talk) 15:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC) By all means. The group has yet to finalise a few things (the name of the SM collab faction chapter and the chaos warlord, and once that's done we can begin writing the main body of the article), but your faction can certainly take part. [[User:Jed Revenant man|My name is Jed Revenant man, and this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 17:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Cool thanksCommisar Wadders (talk) 22:18, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Since i might not be able to always add input can you please read what the Vakerian Guard do and fighting style i hope you understand whyCommisar Wadders (talk) 22:33, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey can I add a faction or is it to late? 40kfan (talk) 00:34, October 4, 2013 (UTC) it's not too late Plaguenumber3 (talk) 02:04, October 4, 2013 (UTC) cool, so can I add the Marines Baleful? Could i get a spot for non-imperial/non-chaos human factions? I gotz a band of gene-splicing barbarians that could be of service, and by service i mean they could RIP AND TEAR. Calipsian Hordes T42 (talk) 02:10, October 4, 2013 (UTC) There I added my topic 17:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC)40kfan (talk) I mean my faction. Their is only a few of them, about 50, present. As to not have too many space marines 40kfan (talk) 17:29, October 4, 2013 (UTC) And the OW is in on the soon-to-be action. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 22:59, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Can someone add the Vakerian Guard to the grey box thing for me since im confused and cant do it make sure its in imperial forces thanksCommisar Wadders (talk) 17:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Something tells me the Imperium might win :) Pssst...death to imperials, Freedom and Chaos baby! For the Dark Gods! Imperials?!!? NO, they shall be crushed beneath the Glory of Alrak. Chaos Worshipers?!?!? NO, they shall witness the Chosen of Alrak and cower before us. THE VANRAKIAN COMMUNE!!! I'm bringing a Baneblade. You have 5 minutes to start running. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 21:11, October 6, 2013 (UTC) lol a baneblade... "oh look it thinks it's people." I'm bringing the Brotherhood of the Dajakk your plan was ruined long ago by the asteral powers of our Trololol! It pays to be the best tech group out there. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:17, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Tech doesn't do you much good when it is naught but molten slag, and only has liquefied people to operate it. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 00:16, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ^ oh look it thinks it's people. you should realize you very comment applies to you...particularly when i don't use crews to operate my machinery. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 00:55, October 7, 2013 (UTC) You don't need tanks all you need are good tactics lots of siege weapons and a million and a half 200,000 men to throw away at anything that comes your wayCommisar Wadders (talk) 06:20, October 7, 2013 (UTC) More spacemarines then imperial guard wtf is going onCommisar Wadders (talk) 06:24, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the fandom, ever since DoW (and maybe a bit before) fans have always looked down on the guard for some reason... i mean heck they only just brought back heretics as a unit in the chaos codex. even though over 90% of all chaos forces are heretics and not CSM. but ranting aside this actually has a nice turn out, it it'll get rolling. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 06:27, October 8, 2013 (UTC) *I think there is enough forces lets start the WAAAGH (cough) warCommisar Wadders (talk) 14:50, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Solo where are the forces of chaos? The two background groups are the only ones up on the board...cowards, the Dajakk could kick all their asses but we are only here as tech support! Plaguenumber3 (talk) 02:03, October 9, 2013 (UTC) SM Chapter and Warlord name Ok guys. So it looks like we have a bunch of factions etc involved now, so that means the final war for Landes is going to be a right old ruckus. Loving it. :-) We've yet to, as a group, decide the name for the Space Marine Chapter, nor the name of the warlord. These are kinda crucial if we're to begin chronicling the war itself. The names I suggested for the Space Marine Chapter were: * Guardians of Landes, * Eternal Presiders * Stalwart Custodians All of which emphasise their "guarding" aspect. Those are my suggestions, if anyone else has any others I'd love to hear them, but we need to pick one, I think. Also, any suggestions for a colour scheme would be good. In addition, I've been thinking about the name for the Warlord. As I usually do when I'm looking for a name, I did a bit of Latin translation on google: according to google, one of the translations of "seek" is "Conor", which I think might be an interesting name for a warlord. I think if we explored the aspect of Conor (if we use that name) being some kind of "seeker" for the gods of Chaos (basically, he does their dirty retrieval work for them) that might prove interesting. I think if he were a Word Bearer, that might work quite well. Literally, all we need for them are names, and a colour scheme for the SM chapter. Once those exist, the war can start. Given that it starts with the Warlord (Conor?) invading the planet, the Landes PDF and the SM Chapter fighting back, and then the influx of every faction here listed, that shouldn't be too difficult. :-) [[User:Jed Revenant man|My name is Jed Revenant man, and this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 06:21, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Eternal Presiders > get's my vote, as it doesn't suggest that they just sit on one planet wasting time and resources guarding some unknown relic. as for the warlord we should call him "Ansolom Seeker of Chaos" and his war-band can be the Symbol Soulless. Let's play front-hand, Back-Hand you guess which first 06:45, October 9, 2013 (UTC) kk Jochannon and i were talking about a side battle for the Dajakk and the Dragon Brothers, to kinda kick this off and to test out how this is going to work do we make a snippet on the page? or are we going to work something else? Let's play front-hand, Back-Hand you guess which first 09:30, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Make a snippet on the page: Geographical Location (make up one for your purposes), followed by engagement subheading, then body of text. I look forward to seeing how that goes. :-) [[User:Jed Revenant man|My name is Jed Revenant man, and this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 10:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you think this color scheme would work for the SM chapter? Oh yeah, also I think the name should be Eternal Guardians, because it sounds a little better. 40kfan (talk) 04:14, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Interesting colour scheme, evocative of the Dark Angels without being overly similar and also strikingly different. I like it. As for the name - well, if I knew how to set up a proper poll I would do so, it might make picking a name from various options simpler. Does anyone know how to do that? [[User:Jed Revenant man|My name is Jed Revenant man, and this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 06:56, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I made that color scheme myself --40kfan (talk) 17:20, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Imperial LZ I think, to tie in with my prussians involvment in the war, that we could start a daring drop site in the middle of chaos territory, or Zenos either ither. It could be as part of initial Imperial reinforcment, or a later, desperate act by the Imperials, but no drop zone is complete without a space marine chapter, and one IG compnay would be kinda dumb. But hey, it was just a suggestion. Though our guards may rest and our ships may lay at anchor, our foes know full well that big guns never tire. (talk) 08:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok sorry to kinda challenge your idea, but 1) obviously a tactic more suited to a drop regiment (and SM) 2) i can only see this being used for one of two scenarios which can be listed as such A) trying to land on the head of the enemy leader to kill him, or B) taking villages/town/cities to make the path for a push all that easier (take Operation Market Garden from WW2 for example) otherwise dropping in the middle of the enemy like that (unless you got a chapter worth of SM with you) is tactically paramount to a suicide run. Doing a Operation Market Garden style drop though (personally) sounds like a badass idea, trying to reach Berlin Hive by Emperor-mas while chaos tries to eliminate the drop troops and stall the advance of the imperial armored advance. but this in a war nut's honnest oppinion. let's play front-hand, back-hand. You guess first. 7:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) So anyone else wanna arrange another battle in this or what...Plaguenumber3 (talk) 20:55, October 25, 2013 (UTC) So i was thinking of a battle over a vehcile depot, Da Blackteef raid depot to loot some war machines to give their WAAAAGH! and a force of my Lords Exemplar will be there to help the defenders (its a small one however, basicaly a couple squads worth) Anyone wanna join in save for PDF who are there by defalut?T42 (talk) 16:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I think that a few companies of the Vakerian 3rd regiment can assit in its defence Commisar Wadders (talk) 19:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) And some Marines Baleful, if you have the room. 40kfan (talk) 22:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) and some Brotherhood of the Dajakk if you want them or not. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 07:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Kadjah Thoris Can I interest you in some rough riders mounted on ton weight dogs? How about a few missions of Battle Sisters?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 13:18, October 27, 2013 (UTC)